


Just A Few More Minutes

by DeredereWrites



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Platonic Relationships, Soft!! Fluff!!!!, just a whole lot of fluff, meant to be a human au, not meant to be romantic but I guess you could read it that way, very vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22177420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeredereWrites/pseuds/DeredereWrites
Summary: Virgil can't sleep and decides to go to Patton about it.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 17





	Just A Few More Minutes

Virgil stood in the dark hallway, one hand by his side, the other posed to knock at Patton’s door. It was really late (maybe two, three AM if he had to guess?) and he had slept a very brief hour before getting a nightmare that had awoken him and freaked him out and he hadn’t been able to get back to sleep since.

This was a dumb idea, Patton wouldn’t be awake and wouldn’t be happy Virgil woke him up this late at night. But he had told Virgil and the others they could come to him if they needed comfort. But was now really a good time? Patton might not even answer the door if he was asleep. Well, if he didn’t answer then Virgil would just go back to his own room and do whatever until he fell asleep or until the sun came up.

Virgil knocked. There was a few seconds delay before he heard a tired hum from inside.

“Patton? Can I come in?” Virgil asked.

Another hum, but it was clearly more of a ‘yes’ than a ‘what?’.

Virgil opened the door, which wasn’t locked, maybe for this very reason. He carefully closed it behind him.

“Couldn’t sleep,” Virgil whispered.

Patton nodded, still half asleep, and wiggled over to one side of the bed, looking a little like a worm. He lifted the blanket and patted the opposite end of the bed. “Lay down.”

Virgil did. “Sorry for waking you.”

Patton patted his face a couple times. “It’s okay.”

Virgil closed his eyes and soon fell asleep. It was amazing how much quicker he could fall asleep when he wasn’t alone. In the morning, light streamed through the window pleasantly, not blocked by curtains like it was in Virgil’s own room. It was unusual for him, but it was nice. He closed his eyes once more. Just a few more minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> Soft,,,, i know this is really short but like,,, I didn't see how I could expand on it. So, hope you enjoyed anyway.


End file.
